Emerald Lily
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Lily Luna are on a school trip into town where she runs into Minerva, more be incident. The two of them starts to form a bond when Lily ask if Minerva can help her tranfigurate into an animal.


**Disclaimer:** The Characters are not mine, but I am sure J. K. Rowling won't mind if I barrow them just a little bit...****

**_Authors Note 1: _**I always wanted to do a story where the main center was around Lily Luna / Minerva, Scorpius / Minerva as they are my favorite characters and also my favorite pairings.****

**_Authors Note 2: _**I am sorry that this story is so long, but it didn't feel right to split it into more parts.****

**_Fair Warning: _**There will be sex in this story.__

* * *

_**Emerald Lily**_

It was a cold winter's day in the beginning of December; that Lily Luna stumbled in the door at three broomsticks. She stumped a bit with her feet to get some of the snow of her boots; before walking over to the counter.

"One butterbeer, please," she required.

The bartender nodded and gave it to her. Lily Luna looked around at the crowded place to find a free table, but there was none. She let out a frustrated huff, just what she needed.

Again her eyes swept over the crowed room, and there in the corner she could see a free spot opposite an old lady. Lily sighed and figured it was better than nothing.

Slowly she walked over and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, please," she said and looked halfway up from the book she was reading.

"Thanks," said Lily Luna, took of her purse and put it next to her on the bench and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"You are welcome, Lily Luna right?" she asked and looked at the girl with the red hair and the green eyes. Lily Potter's eyes, much like her father Harry.

"Yeah," she said rolling her blue eyes. She hated that everyone knew her parents and expected her to be like them.

"You know your parents have messed up as well," said Minerva and smiled warmly at her.

"How do you know?" asked the young girl, raising a brow at her.

"I was once their teacher," Minerva answered.

"You're McGonagall, aren't you?" the young girl asked; as it dawned on her that it had to be. She had heard her parents, uncles and aunts speak of her.

"I am yes," she confirmed.

"Gosh I heard so many stories of you, is it true you can turn into a cat?" asked the young girl; looking at her with curious eyes.

"It is," said Minerva.

"Can you show me?" the young girl asked, her eyes were shining with excitement.

"I can, but not here," said Minerva; she didn't want to throw any attention.

"Then let's go somewhere else," said Lily Luna.

"But what about your butterbeer?" Minerva asked.

Lily Luna looked at it and said, "You're right and I have to get back to school as well, but maybe you could show me come other time?"

"I promise you I will, but right now I have to go," said Minerva as she slowly closed the book she was reading.

"Where are you going?" she wanted to know.

"Why?" Minerva asked, wondering what importance it had for the young girl.

"No reason really," she said in an indifferent tone.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lily Luna," she said as she got up and got ready to leave.

"Wait," the young girl said.

Minerva stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to say something. The young girl looked back in to the older witch green eyes. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to say. She sighed as her eyes went back to the butterbeer.

"We will meet again," said Minerva with a half-smile before leaving the bar.

* * *

When Lily had finished the butterbeer she slowly got up and started walking towards the exit. She knew she had to be back at the school in less than an hour. She didn't really care too much about school in the first place as she found it boring. And it really wouldn't matter if she missed a class or two; she was still on top of the others her age.

She thought about McGonagall for a second; she had to be over eighty now; still her age didn't show. Lily wondered if there was any chance she could turn into an animal and in that case which.

She could hear some other students behind her discussing what they were doing for Christmas. Lily was expected to go home, but this year she didn't feel like it. She knew her father had spent time at the school during Christmas, so why shouldn't she. Then again he didn't have a family and she did. The trouble was however that the young girl didn't really feel the Christmas spirit anymore; to her it was just a lot of stress. She needed to feel it or something. She needed to feel something, anything again.

She needed to feel more alive, joy, happiness, but all she felt was that she was caged and forced to follow others rules and expectations.

Her father's was the worst. He had been overjoyed when she ended up in Gryffindor tower like he once did, she had cried that night in her bed. Wishing she was in any other house. By now she had more or less gotten used to it; she was after in her seventh and last year.

Still there was something that drew her towards the other housed.

For her it was a good thing her father didn't know about the Hogwarts tattoo she had recently had gotten on her hipbone. She let her hand stroke over it on top of her clothes with a smile. Beneath it she had even gotten engraved Hogwarts 4ever.

It had coast a lot, but it was worth it, besides money was never an issue for her. She had more than enough as she only used half of what her parents gave her.

She was saving so she one day could afford to move away from them. It was not that she didn't love them or her siblings as she really did. It was just she didn't like their rules and regulation and the future they planned for her.

The young Potter had because of this turned out to be a rebel in quite many ways, still when all came to all she was a good girl. She may do bad things, but never anything that could get her expelled as she loved Hogwarts, it was her safe place and where she had her friends.

"Hey Lil coming?" she heard someone yell and turned to see Scorpius Malfoy, one of her close friends.

"Tot am, but gonna buy a new magazine first, can you wait?" she asked, looking at him with him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure thing," he said and smiled at her.

"Be right back Scorpio," she said and headed into the nearest store to get what she needed before going back to him and the rest that were waiting.

They were a mixture of students from all the houses, not just one or the other, just like Lily liked it; all together; just like the logo on her hip.

As the children were leaving the little town a tabby cat was watching, her eyes followed Lily Luna the most with great interest. She licked her paws before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Scorpius, stop," Lily Luna said as he was having her in a tickle attach on the floor in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why, you seem to like it," he said.

"Oh that might be, but I really need to study," she said with a sigh.

"God, you can be such a bookworm at times," he said, rolling his eyes and letting her go.

"And you such a jerk," she snapped at him; before slamming the door as she headed up to her room. Behind her she heard someone say, "Nice going Malfoy."

* * *

Lily Luna sat down by her desk that was located so she could see the roof and the ground beneath. It was all covered in white snow. Snow that covered everything and made it beautiful.

She sighed as she opened her book, she didn't feel like doing homework right now. In fact she would rather reading anything but that. That of course was no option as she had a paper that needed to be done by the next day.

She was actually almost done, but needed to go through it one last time to be sure about the whole thing. The only thing was that she didn't for a change feel like doing it. And why should she have to. Why couldn't she for once just not hand in that paper? She was feed up trying to satisfy everyone. And Scorpius words had hurt a bit. In anger she pushed the papers down from her desk and cursed.

Silent tears were running down her cheek as her eyes caught a glimpse of a picture on the nightstand. It was of her, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Hugo Weasley and Regina Skeeter. The four of them had been friends for as long as they had stayed at Hogwarts.

The fact was that Lily hadn't liked Hugo before they started at Hogwarts, mostly because he always teased her. The two cousins had started the same years, but as Lily ended up in Gryffindor like their parents, her cousin ended up in Ravenclaw.

As their houses became competitive so did the two children, but over the years that turned out to be one of the reasons as to why they ended up as such great friends.

When the cousins got to their second year, they befriended Regina Skeeter. They had been walking to their potions class when they had found her crying in the hallway. As the kind and gentle person Lily was she walked up to the younger student to ask what was wrong. She said that she didn't like her potions professor a lot and that he scared her. She just couldn't make it right. And she missed home. Lily smiled at her remembering her first class with Mister Walker. She promised that she and Hugo would help her out and try making it better for her when she was there. It didn't need more for their friendship to start growing.

It was only later that Lily Luna learned that their parents had a quarrel and didn't like Regina's mother very much. She however couldn't care less as to her Regina was a great friend.

Hugo also showed great affection for her from the start and when he was fourteen and she was thirteen they started to date. They made a really great couple.

Another great couple was Lily Luna and Scorpius; at least that was what everyone else seemed to think. He was two years younger than Lily Luna and her cousin, still that didn't seem to mean much when it came to their friendship. Like with Regina she had bonded with him from the start, mostly because she felt bad about his situation. His parents were firmly convinced he would become a great wizard and therefore they had high hopes for him. They only settled with the best; which at times became too much for the Slytherin boy.

He and Lily were as good as good as two friends could be; they shared everything with each other. Some rumors went on about they were being girlfriend and boyfriend, but that was not true at all. Mostly because the young couple didn't feel that way about each other.

She sighed again letting her finger run over the picture as a tear ran down her cheek. She was thinking about Hugo and Regina, how happy they were together, wishing she had something like that as well.

Just then there was a knock on her window. The young girl startled and looked up, only to see a tabby cat sitting out in the show looking at her.

Lily Luna frowned, but opened the window to let the cat inside; it quickly shook some snow off before licking its paw. Lily bent down to stroke its head when she discovered something weird. Around its eyes it was marks like it had had glasses on. Lilly looked at the cat with wondering eyes, as she had never seen anything like it.

The cat gave its head and Lily gently stroked it as she smiled at it. It was really cute.

It was then something extraordinary happened. The cat walked a few steps away from Lily Luna and then turned into Minerva McGonagall. She looked down at the girl that now was by her feet saying, "I told you we would meet again."

"Wow, that was amazing," said the young girl, still shocked, as she looked up at her.

"Quite yes," said Minerva in a dry tone.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Lily Luna asked, her eyes were shining with excitement.

"I don't know, it is a really hard thing to do, you gotto be all mind on it," said Minerva.

"I will be, please professor," Lily begged.

Minerva was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Minerva quickly turned into a cat and sat down on the desk as Scorpius entered the room.

"What do you want?" Lily asked in a defensive way.

"Apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have called you that," he said, looking at her with regretful eyes. The cat frowned, a Malfoy apologizing could that be.

"You are right that you shouldn't even if it at times is true, especially since you are one as well," she said, poking him in the side.

Scorpius chuckled and quickly tried attacking her when she said, "Please Scorpio, don't."

"You OK Moon Lily?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Fine, just not up for that right now," she answered truthfully.

"Do you want some privacy?" he asked, knowing she like him sometimes needed it.

"I would appreciate that, but I may be up for some wizard chess later," she said, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"You know where to find me, Moongirl," he said and smiled at her.

"Well see you later and thank you for the apology," she said and smiled back. He nodded and left her be as she sat down on her chair with a heavy sigh.

"No always easy being a Potter is it?" Minerva asked, looking at the troubled girl.

"It's not too much pressure and to be honest I want to change house, actually Scorpius feels the same way," said Lily.

"I can imagine that is true, but after what I hear you are on top of it all," said Minerva.

"It falls easy for me, but that still doesn't mean that I always like it taking up so much of mine time…" she answered.

"There are other things you would rather like to do," Minerva concluded.

"Yes, like finding someone to share everything with, I mean Regina and Hugo seem to find time to sneak off with each other, I know Scorpius had time to date, so I should too," said the young girl with a heavy sigh.

"You should be able to do that as well, so what is holding you back as it cannot only be school," Minerva concluded.

"I'm afraid to mess it up and getting hurt. And my parents doesn't make it easier, I mean I cannot bring someone home without them judging me in one way or another. Even bringing Scopio home made the suspicious, can you imagine what they would do if I dated someone," she said.

Minerva nodded without saying anything. She of course knew her father hadn't had it easy either, but still for her to live in the shadow of that had to be even harder.

"I sometimes wish that I could just Transfigure into something to escape," she said looking into Minerva's green eyes.

"I can understand that, but I should warn you that are very hard to do and it hurts a lot the first times," said Minerva in a serious tone.

"I can handle it, just teach me how to do it," said Lily, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I will, we will have our first lecture next Monday at eight PM, but now I have to go," said Minerva, turning into a cat and jumped up on the desk and out the window before the young girl had a chance to see anything else.

* * *

"You are not concentrating," said Minerva with a sigh, she was looking at the young witch in front of her, which desperately tried to change into an animal.

"I am too, I am trying as hard as I can," Lily Luna protested, even if she knew that Minerva was right as she and Scorpius had a huge fight the same morning.

"You are not, you need to block out your other thoughts," said Minerva calmly.

"I'm, I'm trying," Lily Luna stuttered, before opening her eyes and looking at her.

"It's OK, I didn't do it on first try either," Minerva admitted.

"How did you manage to get it right?" asked Lily Luna, looking at her with curious eyes.

"I rather not discuss the method as it's not to recommend," said Minerva honest.

"But if it can help me, wouldn't it be worth a try," Lily argued.

"Not in this case," said Minerva.

"Please tell me what it was, as I would love to give it a shoot," she said.

"Well what Albus, he was my teacher, did, was he helped me through sex," she said.

"Wait, what, what?" she asked shocked.

"Some witches and wizards can only get in touch with their inner magic through sex or strong orgasms," said Minerva.

"But, but you were younger than I am, that's illegal," said Lily.

"I know it was, but I so badly wanted to do it," said Minerva.

"Were you in a relationship as well?" asked Lily.

"Just professional," said Minerva, as she and Albus had never taken their relationship to any other level. He had just shown her a way to canal her magic. And after about three tries she could do it without sex, without him, alone. She just needed guidance to find her inner magic.

"I can't do it that way, I'm a…" Lily Luna stopped.

"I would never do that, not even agree to that," said Minerva calmly.

"I need to think," said Lily Luna and headed out in a hurry, while Minerva wondered if it had been a good thing to tell her that.

* * *

Through sex. She had learned it through sex. How could Albus, after all she had heard about him allow himself to do that? There had to have been other ways. To sleep with a student. No, that couldn't be the only way. It just couldn't.

There had to be a way for her to get in touch with her inner animal. She did after all manage to produce a patronus without trouble. So she should be able to do this as well. She closed her eyes and tried to focus as much at it let itself do, while blocking out every other thought.

Sadly it didn't help much as the young girl didn't change into anything and just got more upset. It was however the not being able to change part that upset her, but Minerva as well.

As she let out a huff of frustration, just at the same moment that there was a knock on her door. She already knew by the sound that it was Scorpius and she did not want to see him.

She glared towards the door and soon him as he opened it and came inside.

"Moongirl, listen I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know what you wanted us to go to the Yule ball together," he said, looking over at the angry girl.

"We always go together, you know that, you could at least have asked me if I was OK with it, before taking someone else," she said.

"But Lily we're not even a couple that way," he said.

"That is so not my point, I don't even have a date as I expected you to take me," she snapped, angry tears were appearing in her eyes.

"Well then you should have asked me about it sooner," he snapped back.

"Didn't think I needed to do so, who are you taking anyways?" she wanted to know.

"Nancy Myers," he answered.

"That blonde bimbo," it slipped from Lily's lips.

"You know I don't have to take this crap from you Lily Luna Potter, I thought you would be happy for me, but if that is not the case I do suggest we do not talk for a while," he said.

"Fine, just leave," she said while her insides was screaming, "No, no, no."

He sighed as he walked out of her room, leaving her crushed behind.

* * *

It was five days before the Yule ball and Lily Luna was getting more and more frustrated. She had been trying to become an animagus for a little over two weeks now without luck, she was still not talking to Scorpius and to be honest she missed him and she had not managed to tell her parents that she wasn't coming home for Christmas four days later.

She was outside the school, getting some air, when she saw Nancy and Scorpius. They were too close to just be friends, whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears. She was a pureblood like him. Angry tears were welling up inside her because of all this hopelessness.

She spotted Regina and Hugo in another part of the court yard. Only she was alone.

"It's not fair," she whispered out into the cold winter air.

"What is it that is not fair," she suddenly heard a female voice behind her, and turned to see Minerva.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me like that," she said, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about you, so I wanted to check on you," said Minerva, as she in fact was as Lily had seemed rather off minded when they had been together lately.

"Well don't, I'm fine," she snapped at the old witch.

Minerva saw where her eyes were going and said, "I thought you weren't a couple."

"We're not, he's not the kind of man I would consider dating," said Lily Luna.

"Then why does it bother you so much?" Minerva asked.

"Because they all have someone and I'm all alone," Lily Luna answered with a sigh.

"Surly you are not as they are still your friends," said Minerva.

"Not when they are together, I just want that as well," said Lily Luna and looked at her with extremely sad eyes.

"I can understand that," said the old witch, gently putting a hand on top of hers for comfort.

"Did you ever have that?" Lily asked.

"No, I didn't as I prioritized my students and my carrier," said Minerva.

"And now?" Lily Luna asked, as she was no longer a teacher or headmistress.

"I'm too old," said Minerva with a heavy sigh, she hardly even remembered the feeling of being in love.

"No you are not, you don't even look half your age, I'm sure there is many wizards out there that would still like to date you," said Lily Luna honest.

"To be honest, I'm not up for starting to date anyone," said Minerva.

"I know what that is like," said Lily Luna.

"You never even had someone ask you for a date?" Minerva asked, as Lily Luna was an attractive girl.

"I have, but no one of interest," she answered.

Minerva nodded before asking, "Do you want to give it another try?"

"I guess," said the young woman, at least then she wouldn't have to look at the happy couples.

"Do you have anywhere we can practice?" asked Minerva.

"My room," said the young girl, as she slowly turned and walked back inside, Minerva quickly followed.

* * *

As the young girl flopped down on her bed, she looked over at the old witch that was sitting by her desk. Her green eyes was sparkling line emeralds and her cheeks was rose red from the cold outside. It was first then it occurred to her that she was beautiful.

She smiled warmly at her saying, "I want to try it."

"Sorry what?" asked Minerva confused.

"What Albus and you did," said Lily Luna, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, if that is what you think," said Minerva shocked.

"Why not?" asked Lily Luna.

"One you're a woman, two you're in my eyes too young and three your father would most likely kill me if he found out," said Minerva honest.

"I doubt it as you are a much better witch. I know I am not a man, but still I am older than you were when Albus and you…" she stopped.

"I'm sorry, I just can't, I would only feel like I used you," Minerva said in a firm tone.

Lily Luna got up, walked over to her and stroked her cheek gently, before she bent in to give Minerva a light kiss. As she backed away it made her realize that it was the softest lips she had ever kissed.

Minerva looked at her with shocked eyes. She understood that Lily Luna was serious about this. Yet she had no idea have to make love to her even if it would help the case.

"I don't know it any better than you do," said Lily Luna, as if she had read her mind.

Minerva sighed. She would have known much better what to do if it was boy, but even then would she have said no. She pointed her wand towards the door, locking it. She also put a spell on the room so no sound could escape it.

"Take of your clothes," she demanded, still unsure on what to do. She was also unsure considering this young girl might still be a virgin.

Lily Luna removed every piece of clothing except her underwear. She lay down at the bed, looking at the older witch with insecure eyes, wondering if her request was a good idea.

Minerva was wondering about the same, then again what Albus had done to her wasn't the smartest thing either. If she could she would have taken it back, which was too late now.

She slowly took her robe, dress and under gown off, before removing her pantyhose and bra, so she was as naked as the girl on the bed. She figured that even if this was new to her, she couldn't let her guard down.

Minerva sat down between her legs, bent down and slowly kissed her. As she continued the younger woman took over the lead and pretty soon they were battling for dominance.

When they a moment later stopped they were both panting and looking at each other completely flushed. Lily Luna smiled shyly at Minerva. The older woman smiled dignified back.

"Just close your eyes and try to focus on the transformation," said Minerva, gently stroking the cheek of the panting girl beneath her.

Lily Luna nodded and closed her eyes, trying to focus while sensations of new feelings ran through her body by the feeling of Minerva's lips and hands caressing her body.

She let out soft moans, but gasped when she felt Minerva caressing her sex. Minerva went back up to kiss her lips to calm her down, before she let the fingers that moments later had caressed her clit, go inside her.

Lily Luna winched and screamed out in pain, holding onto Minerva. Just then something else happened. It felt like knives were penetrating her body as it got stretched and changed in every direction. Minerva retracted quickly, but carefully to not cause her more harm.

She just watched the young girl on the bed, twisting and screaming out in pan as her arms and legs grew bigger as her feet got turned into a red horse behind. Her front on the other hand got turned into an eagle with massive wings, beak and talons.

She was so huge that it made Minerva gasp. She had expected the young girl to transform into a wolf or cat, not a huge hippogriff. The young girl looked back at Minerva as her animal mind was trying to place her and she let out a sound.

Minerva came closer and slowly put a hand on her beak, gently stroking, saying, "It's OK."

The big animal flapped its wings and backed up causing the desk to tip over because of too little room.

"Lily, I need you to listen, I need you to change back now," said Minerva with a sigh.

She knew Lily had no control over the animal she had taken the body off, which would take time to master. The same went for the transformation. It had went faster than it had with Minerva the first time, still in time it would go even faster and be less painful until there was no pain to talk about.

The hippogriff however seemed to disagree with Minerva as Lily Luna did no signs of changing back.

"Lily, please you have to," said Minerva in a serious tone.

Slowly the young girl agreed and did as she said, and very slowly she changed back, until she lay on the bed shaking and crying in pain. Never before had she hurt like this. She was starting to regret trying it all.

"You, you should have warned me that it would be this painful," she whispered, looking at Minerva with angry eyes.

"I did warn you that it would be painful," said Minerva honest.

"Just…just leave please," she whispered, hiding her head in hands crying, trying to hide from the old woman.

Minerva sighed, removing the spells before walking out the door, knowing she would have to check on Lily later on.

Lily just looked after her thinking, "Please don't leave, and I don't want to be alone, not now."

* * *

When Minerva came back the young girl was sound asleep as it had become late night, but it was more likely that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion earlier than just then. She did after all still have her clothes on. Minerva that had now taken cat form, jumped up on the bed and settled on top of her covers. She crawled closer when she heard the young girl whimper from pain.

The young girl at once noticed and held on to the cat hardly. And even if it hurt just a little, Minerva let her; she really didn't mind, as it was nice to be held after all this years, even if it happened to be in the shape of a cat.

By instinct more than anything else she started to purr. Soft, gentle purrs in the quiet night, making the young girl wake up and look at her. She gently stroked the soft fur made her purr even more.

Lily Luna giggled as she said, "I always wanted a cat, but mom and dad won't let me have any as I'm here for most of the year. They don't wanna take care of it. If you don't mind all too much I would like to keep you while I am here."

Minerva gave her head, making the young girl stroke her very lovingly.

"You know Minea, I could do this all day without getting tired, and I am really sorry that I told you to leave, it's just it hurt that is all," said Lily Luna with a sigh.

The cat nodded wisely making her think that it was really Minerva under there and she heard every word she was saying.

The cat yawned and curled up a bit more and closed her eyes under Lily's strokes.

"I agree Minea, let us sleep," said Lily Luna and curled up under the sheets, and with one hand resting in the cat's soft fur, she fell asleep as well.

* * *

It was the morning of the Yule ball. Lily woke up to find Minerva sleeping on top of the sheets. She had been sleeping there for the last couple of nights, after the transformation. Mostly to make sure Lily Luna was OK, but also because she liked sleeping there; because it made her feel less lonely.

Lily Luna carefully moved the cat a little to get out of bed, without waking her. Unlucky for her Minerva woke, stretched a little and turned human before saying, "Good morning, Miss Potter."

"I'm so sorry, Minea. I didn't mean to wake you," said Lily Luna looking down.

"Don't worry about that, Lily," said Minerva in a soft tone, as she probably would have woken up any second either way. She usually got up with the young girl.

Lily nodded before she let out a heavy sigh as she remembered which day it was. It was the Yule ball and she still didn't have a date thanks to stupid Scorpius.

"Anything wrong?" asked Minerva in a concerned tone, as the young girl's enthusiasm had seemed to vanish.

"No it's nothing serious," she said, not meeting the older woman's eyes.

"Lily Luna, you know I'm not buying that. Please tell me," said Minerva, her voice in a way stern like she was while teaching, yet not quite either. There was a slightly softer edge to it.

"It's the Yule ball tonight, and I don't have a date, so I don't wanna go," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"I still think you should go. Even without a date it might be fun," said Minerva.

"I'm high profile, so it just wouldn't look good," said Lily Luna sadly.

Minerva nodded and said, "I suggest you don't care and just go and try to have fun."

"You don't understand. Either way I have to go," she said and rushed out the door, while the old witch stood back thinking, "Believe me… I do."

* * *

It was not more than ten minutes later that got an owl mail from her father. That in it hadn't been so bad, had it not been for it opening itself and reading the content out loud so everyone could hear.

It read, _**"Lily Luna Potter, I will not have it that you are not coming home for Christmas. It is a time to spend with your family, especially since we all are home, and not at the castle. You are to return home as usual, and I will not hear more about this silly nonsense. If you still refuse to come I have no other choice than to say you are not welcome at all. Your father."**_

Lilly looked at the letter in shock. How could he do that to her? That was so unfair. For a short second her eyes meet Scorpius that showed her compassion and sympathy. "Fine," she thought if he didn't want her there, she wouldn't come.

From the doorway Minerva was watching thinking, "You shouldn't have done that, Harry."

* * *

Even if Lily Luna didn't have a date, she in secret had been looking forward to the Yule ball. She had even bought a beautiful emerald green dress. She smiled as she put it on and decided that tonight she would have fun, no matter what anyone else were to think.

That was however not what happened. To her it all became a disaster. It had all started when she discovered everyone was walking in in couples, and she all alone. She tried to not let it show, but feeling the looks gave her was almost too much to bear.

As she watched Hugo and Regina dance a tear ran down her cheek. Why didn't she have someone?

She could hear Scorpius voice somewhere behind her, next to happy giggles. At that point she couldn't stand it, she got up and ran out of the great hall in tears.

She heard him call for, but she didn't stop, she just wanted to get away. Away from the pain.

She didn't even want to be herself anymore, so there in the court yard she changed into the hippogriff. Not caring about the pain, the one inside her was even bigger. As the massive beast took off from the ground, tears were falling from her eyes. She had no longer any desire to hold them back.

From the ground a tabby cat was watching along with Scorpius. He looked confused up at the sky. Had Lily just turned into a hippogriff or had he taken a drink too many?

"Did you just see that?" he asked the cat on the ground, next to him.

The cat nodded wisely and he said, "Good, so it isn't just me going insane then."

He bent down, stroked the head of the cat and said, "You were right about teaching her that Minerva."

As he left her the old headmistress looked after him with confused eyes wondering how he had known it was her. She also wondered if there was something she could do to comfort Lily Luna, when and if she came back.

* * *

It was early morning Christmas Eve when Lily Luna knocked on the massive door to the Malfoy Mansion in search of Scorpius. She instead looked up at Astoria Malfoy that moments later opened the door and said, "May we help you?"

"I'm really sorry to disturb you Mrs. Malfoy, but is Scorpius in as I really need to talk to him," Lily Luna excused herself looking up at the older woman.

"He is, why don't you come inside and wait in the living room," she said and nodded in the direction of that as she went upstairs to retrieve her son.

* * *

A moment later Scorpius entered the living room only to find his best friend in tears. He walked up to her, turned her and asked, "Moon girl, what's the matter."

"I'm…I'm so sorry to interrupt you this morning, but I didn't know where else to go," she said, wrapping her arms around him, crying softly.

"Shhh easy, it's OK, why don't you tell me what is wrong instead," he said, gently stroking his friend. Spite the fact that she was older; he was still taller, so he was leaning his head on top of hers.

"It's all such a mess and I don't know what to do," she said, taking a deep breath to gather her.

"Why don't you take it from the start?" he suggested as he led her to the couch so they could sit down.

She sat down on the arm lean and he next to her and she said, "It all started the first time I saw her, there was something in her green eyes that confused me. Her eyes, they didn't seem old, spite the fact that she were, I mean is. I just knew I had to see her again."

"Who are we talking about?" he asked, even if he had a suspicion.

"Minerva McGonagall," she answered.

He nodded, "And then what happened?"

"She appeared in my room that night as a cat and we talked, later she tried to help me transform into an animal, but it just wouldn't go at all. She said I wasn't focused; I disagreed even if she was right. I told her I wanted her to change me the same way she did, through sex," she stopped, looking at him.

"Did she?" he asked calmly, even though he was shocked.

"She did and I turned and it hurt so badly and I had to change back and I told her to go and she did and….and I didn't want her to," she said, tears were starting to appear in her green eyes.

"Did she come back?" he asked her, taking her hand in his.

"She did and stayed every night since, we had sex after as well, even at the night after the Yule ball, it all upset me so," she said looking at him.

"I know and for that I am sorry, if it helps, I told her I wouldn't go steady after that night. I saw you leave and change as did Minerva," he said.

"I know, I didn't know then, but I learned later when I came back to my room," she said.

"Then what happened, as I assume since you are here not there, you didn't go home for Christmas," he said.

"After that nice letter from dad, hell no! Well I wanted to I don't know celebrate Christmas with Minerva, I even went to get her a present, more to thank her for everything. But then I stood there in the middle of the street and I couldn't. I started to think of it all and about the age difference, what everyone would say if they knew and I panicked," she said, looking down.

"Don't tell me you left her without an explanation?" he said looking at her.

"I did, oh Scorpius, I'm horrible," she said, tears again started travelling down her cheeks.

"You are not Lily, never think that, now let me ask you, how do you really feel about old McGonagall?" he asked.

"I love her, I really love her, Scorpio, what do I do?" she said, looking at him through her tears.

"Well then I suggest you find her and make it right," he said, gently stroking her head.

"You won't judge me will you?" she asked.

"No of course not Moon girl, now go find that crazy old witch of yours," he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before rushing out, while Draco and Astoria looked at each other with shocked eyes wondering if they had heard right.

* * *

After searching high and low for Minerva, Lily Luna eventually found her in her room at Hogwarts. The very old witch sat sleeping over her desk, facing the window as she had been looking out for her for hours.

She smiled at her sleeping beauty, before she softly whispered, "Minea."

Slowly the old witch opened her eyes and turned to look upon her young lover asking, "Where were you?"

"I needed to think and some advice," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Why so, what's the matter, sweetheart?" Minerva asked in a worried tone.

"Sweetheart?" asked Lily Luna surprised. Minerva had never called her that before.

"I'm sorry, it was just it felt right as we are in a relationship, but if you don't want me to…" the old witch stopped, looking at her with insecure eyes.

"We are and I want us to be and well I don't mind you calling me that. I ran yesterday to now as well I got scared, not because I do not love you, but because I do. Oh Minerva I love you so much. You have taught me so many things lately, about how to change and how to love. I just didn't know how to deal with it, having people find out when they do. Until I realized I didn't really care. They can say what they want as my only concern is you. You, my wonderful witch," said the young girl, looking at Minerva with very loving eyes.

Minerva looked back at her with amazement saying, "I love you too my dear girl. From the moment I first saw you in the bar I couldn't stop thinking of you. I didn't know then it was love I felt, but I do know that now and I am willing to take the consequences this will have for both of us."

"Are you sure?" Lily Luna asked, looking at her with insecure eyes.

"I am yes, but now you need rest and tomorrow we will celebrate Christmas together," said Minerva and smiled at her.

"Can hardly wait," said Lily Luna with a huge yawn as she flopped down on the bed. She was simply too exhausted to talk anymore. As her eyes fell shut she could feel the cat curl up on her belly, most likely to either watch over her or sleep.

Lily smiled as her hand rested in the soft fur of her beloved Minerva. She was finally happy and she knew she would never again feel alone. Neither would Minerva.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very muc appreciated :o)


End file.
